Faces of Death
Faces of Death 'is an oddjob in the game. Objectives *Kill the Vietcong *Save the soldier *Get out of the jungle before the napalm hits Script ''Moonbeam is meditating atop the dumpster near the strip mall when Lis runs up to him wielding the knife. Moonbeam dodges the attack and addresses Lis 'Moonbeam: '''What's the matter? '''Lis: '''I was having a fun time and singing and shit and you ruin it by making that helicopter wreck on me! Fuck you! ''Lis begins trying to slash/stab Moonbeam. Moonbeam speaks to Lis all while dodging the knife 'Moonbeam: '''The pill had nothing to do with the ending. It was all in your head, you see? You imagined the helicopter! It's all about perception! '''Lis: '''Stop trying to tell me how to think and let me kill you! '''Moonbeam: '''I didn't want to have to do this, but- ''Moonbeam grabs Lis' arm that is wielding the knife, twists it, and headbutts Lis, causing the screen to cut to black. The scene then opens up on Lis in a ditch on the side of the road in the jungles of Vietnam, next to a group of soldiers shooting at the Vietcong on the other side of the ditch with rifles. As she wakes up, a soldier yells at her 'Soldier: '''What's your problem Seiler!? Take this rifle and cover me! ''The soldier hands Lis an M16 as the soldier gets out of the ditch and charges at the enemy. He is shot and injured as he runs across the road. As he does so, Lis mutters to herself 'Lis: '''Fucking hell, now where am I!? ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to kill the attacking Vietcong The player kills the Vietcong. The player is then instructed to save the other soldier. Once the player gets to the soldier, a short cutscene occurs Lis runs over to the soldier, kneels down, and yells out at him 'Lis: '''Get on my back, I'll get you out of here or whatever the fuck's happening in this dream! '''Soldier: '''What dream? '''Lis: '''Nevermind. ''As the soldier gets on Lis' back, another soldier yells out to them 'Soldier 2: '''We gotta get out of here! They're gonna drop napalm on here, we gotta get! '''Lis: '''Fucking hell! ''The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to carry the solider out of the jungle, attacking occasional soldiers on the way out. During the escape, Lis talks to the soldier 'Lis: '''I'm surprised I could even carry you! '''Soldier: '''Anything's possible when you put your mind to it. '''Lis: '''Oh, speaking of which, what year is it and who am I? '''Soldier: '''1968 and you're Seiler, private second class. Funny thing you ask, you got it patched right on your uniform. '''Lis: '''I don't see no uniform! '''Soldier: '''What's the matter, you been taking so many drugs in your barracks, you're as blind as a bat? Fuck it, though. Whatever you're doing, keep it up! ''Once the player escapes the jungle, a cutscene occurs Lis carries the solider out of the jungle and onto a riverbank, grouping up with other soldiers. An officer addresses Lis as Lis lets the Soldier down 'Officer: '''Private Seiler, your courageous actions have proven worthy in the field today, saving Private Myall here- '''Lis: '''Private Myall? '''Officer: '''And you put your own life on the line to save his life. Congragulations, private. You're due for a promotion and a medal once we get back to base... ''The officer's voice fades out at Lis looks up at a fleet of helicopters flying towards them and the sound of helicopter rotors drown out the officer. A few seconds later, the scene then cuts to the "present" sky without any helicopters in them. Lis quickly looks around and finds that she is standing on a riverbank outside of town and nobody else is around her. She throws up her arms in frustration and curses to herself in German 'Lis: '''Wirklich? Scheiß drauf. ''*Really? Fuck this.* Mission Passed Alternate Cutscene ''This is only played if the player doesn't leave the jungle in time''' ''Lis is running out of the jungle carrying the solider on his back. The sound of a fighter jet is heard overhead as the solider looks upwards 'Soldier: '''They're here! We gotta go! '''Lis: '''What do you think I'm trying to do, you fucking knob you!? ''As she continues to run, the two of them are engulfed in a fireball